1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology that moves a display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a display system including a display panel having a navigation function and the like has been used in a vehicle. A user in the vehicle can obtain a variety of information by seeing the display panel. Moreover, generally, the display panel includes a touch panel and an operation portion so that the user can make various operations via the display panel.
Normally, a display surface of such a display panel is rectangular, and the display surface is placed such that a longer side of the display surface is laid laterally. However, when a vertically-long image is displayed on the display surface, there is a case where visibility is improved if the display panel is placed such that the longer side of the display surface stands longitudinally. Therefore, a technology that allows the user to rotate the display panel manually by providing a rotation axis orthogonal to the display surface to rotate the display panel, has been proposed.
Such a display system as mentioned above is installed in/on a predetermined installation area in a cabin of a vehicle. However, a position and an angle of the installation area are determined with priority on interior design of the cabin. Therefore, when the display system is installed in the installation area, a position and an angle of the display panel may not be suitable for the user (mainly driver) to see and operate the display panel.
Even if the user uses the technology mentioned above and rotates the display panel, using the rotation axis orthogonal to the display surface, there are many cases where the position and the angle of the display panel are not suitable for the user.